User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Chronicle of Chaos: Chapter 4 - The Escape
It was Wave. This is a very shocking twist, as you can tell by the fact that it was presented at the beginning of a chapter after the last chapter set up a cliffhanger, which was set up in just such a way that it could only be solved by a plot twist. It was clearly going to be an important character related to the story, or else there wouldn't have been a cliffhanger beforehand. And not only that, but the twist was related to the conflict of the character of Riley in this story, and was the key motivation for him. Although some of you may not recognize Wave, so I will inform you that she was a Piplup companion of Riley’s during RPCRP, and was chief cause of him being involved in this story. But now I’ve gone on for so long that you’ve likely forgotten what the twist was, in which case, refer to the beginning of the chapter. Everybody froze. However, it was not because of the fact that they recognized her, as most of them didn't. Rather, it was because she was unconscious at the moment laying on a single mattress. And although some of the other prisoners were slightly out, they all woke up when their door opened. However, this Piplup, who looked like they hadn't been in their cell long, stayed asleep the whole while that the group was standing there. Eventually, one of the five stepped forward. It was Riley, of course, since he knew her. He knelt before her, and attempted to talk to her. “Wave…?” Riley said quietly. He then repeated, “Wave?” more loudly. This at first only made Wave briefly stir, before she began to open her eyes dimly. She looked up at him, then took looks at the cell around her. Still clearly tired, she yawned, and opened her eyes more widely. It only then dawned on her that she was not where she last remembered being... And then realized she didn't even know where that was. She said tiredly, “Where am I?” She yawned, then looked up at Riley and asked him the million-dollar question. “And who are you?” She asked. Riley was stunned. His memories of Wave were clear as day, as she was one of the few actual friends he had during his adventure in the previously-mentioned RPCRP. Although he generally tended to travel with the whole group, Wave was one of the only people that he actually bonded with. And to see such a good friend not remember him would be enough to traumatize anyone. Nevertheless, he attempted to introduce himself to Wave. “I’m… Riley, and… You’re in some kind of… Evil prison?” The expression on Wave’s face at this point could be described as confused, owing to the fact that that was the exact definition of her face at the moment. She then looked at the rest of the group and asked, “Who are they? Riley quickly replied, “I’d love to explain, but we need to leave really fast.” He then grabbed Wave’s arm and pulled her up (which evoked a gasp from her). The rest of the group, realizing they would need to leave soon, wrapped up the conversations they were having while Riley was talking to Wave, and started walking back through the way they came. Meanwhile (and I do mean meanwhile, not afterwards), back at the ominous desk at which the CEO sat, Dmitri was waiting for news of the ‘escaped’ prisoners, and whether their feline friend was still with them. Hopefully, his team of expertly picked elite Pawniards had taken care of business by then. If not, he would have to have a stern talking-to with them. Luckily, his news had arrived in the form of a voice from the speaker on his desk. It was not from his secretary this time. Instead, the speaker sounded like a young adult who had gone through a voice modulator. It said to him, “Hello sir. Do you remember those prisoners that we captured who then escaped?” Dmitri responded, “Yes, yes, I remember them.” There was a brief moment of silence where the speaker took a breath, then said, “Well, the guards who we sent to capture the Mew that was with them and helped them escape failed to capture the Mew that was with them that—“ Dmitri pounded his fist. He had heard enough of this, and asked, “Where were they last seen?” After a bit of checking, the voice replied, “They were last seen on the detention level.” Dmitri, not wasting any time, responded, “Well, then, you better send all Pawniards who are not preoccupied down to the detention level.” The voice asked, “Isn’t that a bit overkill?” Dmitri, unfazed, answered, “The way I see it, there’s no kill like overkill.” And that was his final word on the matter. Back down at the detention level, our group was wrapping things up. Wave was very nauseous from the intense sleep she just had, and had a bit of a headache. The group opened the unopened cell doors (One contained a Gallade, who jumped at the chance and left the prison; the other was empty), and attempted to get Murky to stop pressing a button that opened one of the cell doors. They failed. When all was said and done, they headed towards the exit, and opened the door. Of course, you already knew that the company in the building was prepared for them. But perhaps you didn't know that they were so prepared, that the group of Pawniards Dmitri had sent to deal with them were right behind the door when our main group had opened it. Although you probably weren't as surprised as they were when they found out their main exit was blocked. Keep in mind that there were no other exits to the room. Out from the crowd of Pawniards stepped one that was differently colored – instead of having a red motif, it was more blue. It walked through the doorway, and said, “So you’re the little devils that have my boss worried.” At first, nobody made a move. Then, Ian slowly nodded his head, and everybody else did the same. The Pawniard continued, “Good. I’m General Merrick And I hope you realize that you’re not our top priority. We will attend to you after we recapture the other prisoners. Our boss tends to get upset about less important things.” This last statement upset some of them. And by some of them, I mean all of them. He then said some code to his horde of Pawniards in a foreign language, and led half of them back down the hall, presumably to recapture the other prisoners. The other half began to make a formation. Two of them blocked the now closed exit, so the group couldn't leave. The rest of them stood around and made sure they didn't escape. They didn’t bother trying to stop Murky from continuing to press the buttonc which he was still doing. The only one they seemed to actually be paying mind to was Mew, who had several Pawniards surrounding him and constricting in several ways. The heroes, of course, were already planning their escape. It wasn't very elaborate, since they had to speak in whispers, but Evan asked Ian if he knew any moves that would plaster the walls in grass. Ian somehow did, so the rest of the group prepared to rush to the exit. They waited for the perfect moment to strike… And waited… And waited… Suddenly, Ian realized that nobody was going to shout, “Now!”and launched a Grassy Terrain attack, coating the walls, floor, and ceiling in grass, plants, and other flora. The Pawniards reacted in different ways. Some of them screamed, and some of them tried to cut the leaves (to no avail). One of them realized Brelooms can’t learn Grassy Terrain, and exclaimed as such. Some of them tried to contact the higher-ups and told them that the five prisoners had escaped, but by then said prisoners had already gotten out of the room, with the door still open. Before the door could close properly, however, Evan launched a Fire Blast into the room. The Grassy Terrain caught fire, causing the metal ceiling to melt and for an avalanche of concrete to come crashing down into the room. But by then, the door had already closed. Mew, clearly shocked at the events that had just unfolded, exclaimed, “Jeez, do you think that was a bit overkill?” Evan replied, “I just wanted to make sure they didn't follow us. And besides, the way I see it, there’s no kill like overkill.” They continued down the hall they were in until they reached an elevator. They called it, however it took a while for it to reach them; about a minute and a half. However, it did open eventually, and the group was able to step inside. They realized that none of the buttons glowed to show which floor they were on – however, the ground floor was clear to see. Ian pressed the button, the door closed, and the elevator began to go up. Riley, having an epiphany, said, “Hey, didn't the Pawniards say only five prisoners got out of the room? Which means that one of us isn’t here right now.” The rest of them realized this, and tried to think: who wasn't with them at the current moment? Ian, suddenly realizing who was misusing, stopped breathing. He asked Evan dreadfully, “Evan, when was the last time you saw Murky?” Evan said, “Well, I’m sure he’s being weird. I think he’s just been pressing the... pressing the button… back in the…” The color in Evan’s face drained away. The last place he had seen Murky was in the room they had just destroyed. He had been pressing a button, that was nowhere near the door to the room. Knowing Murky, there was no way he could have left the room in time. He looked around. Murky wasn’t around. Evan lost all feeling in his legs, and proceeded to sit on the elevator floor. Nobody dared to say a word. The silence, like a cancer, grew, and it seemed like nobody even knew how to breathe. But alas, they were. What should have only been a minute long elevator ride suddenly became much longer. But eventually, the elevator finished its climb up the shaft, and the door opened. A hallway that would have been used for a somber walk was instead filled with the other half of the horde of Pawniards that had confronted them downstairs. And of course, and the front was the same blue-colored one. He asked the group, “Did you really just try to escape through the elevator when the whole building’s been alerted to your escape?” He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he said, “You know… I’m feeling generous today. You’ll never escape on your own.” He smirked, and continued, “But, if the majority of your little posse were to, say, hand over Mew –“ Mew’s eyes widened at this, “-I might consider giving the rest of you a head start.” The rest of them pretended to consider this, even though they were really formulating another plan. They didn’t have to, though, as Mew responded, “That plan would have worked, but there’s one problem.” The general cocked his head, and asked, “And what’s that?” Mew continued, “The jig’s up, Merrick. You waited too long to capture me, and now I’ve regained just enough strength to get out of this dump.” Forvet chuckled, and replied, “And how? There’s no way you can fight 20 Pawniards at once after just a few hours.” Mew smirked, knowing he’d have the last laugh, and said, “I don’t plan to.” Forvet, now intrigued, pondered how a pink cat could escape from a top security building without fighting anybody. The idea made him chuckle. He then realized exactly how, and exclaimed, “Oh shi-“ Before our heroes could hear him finish his curse, they had vanished from the elevator. The Pawniard posse was shocked at how such a weak-looking Pokemon could just disappear. This utterly atrocious failure on Forvet’s part would have him pounding his head against the wall for days. Meanwhile, the heroes were celebrating their escape else. And that, my friends, is where I leave you ‘till the next chapter. Category:Blog posts